


warriors but it's written by an ai

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically a random warriors thing but written by an ai loli might add more parts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (btw, I made this for my brother and his favorite character is Tigerheart )

Dovewing purred. They were in the ThunderClan camp with SkyClan.

"You know," Squirrelpaw said to Barley, "that beating they gave us, how they took away all our territory, that was just the work of a different set of leaders."

"Yeah!"

Preykit yawned. "I just wish my leader was that peaceful!"

"I don't think so."

Tigerheart snorted. "Oh, that's rich. You're a member of an enemy clan and yet you're calling out SkyClan's bad traits. Yet you're SkyClan, and yet you're judging your own kind."

Preykit bristled. "Tigerheart, I..."

But the cat didn't let him finish. "I'll show you bad traits." He attacked Barley, who fell flat on his back. "And now that I've done my duty, it's SkyClan's turn." He grabbed the white tom's neck and lifted him high in the air. "The Clan council has already voted. You're going to be a guardian. You're going to lead the attack on ThunderClan."

Preykit scrambled away.

SkyClan...

You're ready to see your destiny, SkyClan. You've searched for a second moon for two moons, and you've found it.

That's what Leafstar said, over the fire. She had been the leader of SkyClan for a long time, which meant she was the best leader to give this prophecy.

What did she mean by "your destiny"? He wasn't ready to see it.

"Look at the sky!" Barley said. "See?"

At first Tigerheart didn't see anything, as the fire cast long shadows over the tree and wall of rock. But Leafstar's apprentice was there, marking the place. He recognized it.

"It's a night side for a quick breath of night, and a moon where one is needed, like all cats' muzzles."

The rest of the camp buzzed with excitement. "The silver moon has three shadows, but it gives strength to our entire Clan," Reedwhisker said, putting his own mark on the rock wall.

Barley went back to his mark. "Look at the path." He pointed. "It's like a river, leading to the old rocks. It's the future, SkyClan. And there's no easy path. But it's the right path."

His sister Rosepaw sat on the rock. She was SkyClan, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice.

Tigerheart looked over the entire camp. "If I didn't have to help you guys, I'd be thinking this is a silly prophecy."

"What's a muzzle?" Dovewing asked.

"It's the spot where warriors give hugs and kisses," Barley answered. "Did you know you can do it with Tigerheart?"

Tigerheart sat down on the rock. He was no warrior. If he were a warrior, he would have been showing his affection to Dovewing, and begging for it.

He was SkyClan, and yet he didn't want to admit that his Clan could take care of itself.

And now, he was going to get close to Dovewing.

He put his muzzle on her shoulder, and she leaned into him.

He didn't see Leafstar's prophecy coming at him like a rock.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The weather that day was rainy. Tigerheart sat in his tree, drinking an afternoon tea, when something occurred to him. SkyClan didn't need a moon. They had a normal moon, like every other cat.

Tigerheart climbed down the tree. He followed the path along the river. He'd been there many times, waiting. But now he was curious.

"So why did Leafstar give that prophecy?" Tigerheart asked a tom he'd never seen before, when they stopped. "She can't be his mother."

"She is his mother," the other cat said. "And she didn't want SkyClan to know this. It would cause too much trouble."

"Why?" Tigerheart asked.

"She's a hunter," the tom answered. "She thinks we can't take care of ourselves."

Tigerheart thought about this. "But you said Leafstar is a warrior."

"Well, she is," the tom said, like he didn't like talking about Leafstar.

Tigerheart paused. "Maybe she didn't want you to believe she'd lied. You'd go on thinking, 'A SkyClan cat lied to me.' It would hurt your Clan, and SkyClan."

The tom thought about this. "That's true," he said. "I guess she had a good reason for lying, though."

"Can't you just tell me the prophecy?" Tigerheart asked.

The tom shook his head. "She made it for you, SkyClan. She wanted you to know what was coming."

"Did she make you promise not to tell? I mean, you're Clan, right?"

"Not at all. Not if she knew how powerful a SkyClan cat you were, she would have had to."

Tigerheart thought about this. He couldn't read people's minds, but Leafstar was his mother. He was SkyClan, and the others were his Clan. She knew he was strong. And his Clan needed to know this.

"I see," Tigerheart said, "well, I'm not afraid of a little prophecy."

He thought about it. "A little prophecy? I have to make it a little prophecy?"

The tom looked at Tigerheart with a strange expression. "It's good for you, Tigerheart. You're SkyClan, a Clan, but you're only a kit. Keep going."

Tigerheart looked over the whole camp, and smiled. It was so nice there. It didn't need a prophecy. It didn't need SkyClan's troubles. It could deal with it on its own. He knew this.

He looked down. "Hey, I have an idea!" he said.

The tom nodded. "I'll follow your plan," he said. "I won't tell anyone."

Tigerheart started walking. He was having a blast.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next night, Leafstar walked out of camp with the moon stone in her mouth. "Watch this," she said. "It'll be worth your while."

She walked toward the rock with the sunset in the east. She put the stone inside, and it started to glow. A white cat, with yellow eyes, came out of the forest. "Hello," she said. "I'm Rosepaw.

Rosepaw, this is Tigerheart, his older brother. He's SkyClan. They're SkyClan's Warrior."

Tigerheart rolled his eyes. "What's SkyClan?"

"It's the name of the Clan," Rosepaw explained. "I've been SkyClan for a long time, but Tigerheart has just come along. SkyClan is smaller than WindClan, but there's a lot more of us. We live in the

clouds, but we travel by Night, so we can travel across the open fields as easily as WindClan can."

"Oh." Tigerheart liked the way SkyClan said 'Sky.' "So, when did you become a warrior?"

"My parents were warriors," Rosepaw said. "They were attacked when I was a kit. My father died."

"Oh," Tigerheart said. "It must have been terrible."

"Yes," Rosepaw said. "I killed the leader of the group, and they surrendered. I don't think my parents thought my new abilities would be enough to help, so they decided to send me to WindClan to

become a warrior there. They sent me into the open field, so I could show them I'm not afraid of anything."

Tigerheart thought about it. "That's good."

Rosepaw looked up at the sky, where the moon was getting ready to rise. "It's almost time," she said. "Tigerheart, you know I want to join your Clan, so I can become a warrior?"

Tigerheart shook his head. "Why are you asking me?" he said.

"I know it's forbidden," Rosepaw said, "but I'll take a risk."

"Can't you ask Brambleclaw?" Tigerheart asked.

Rosepaw shook her head. "Brambleclaw is my brother, and he's SkyClan's warrior. He'd probably kill me for joining your Clan."

Tigerheart considered this. He knew Brambleclaw wouldn't, but Tigerheart wasn't sure he trusted his sister.

"I'll take your risk," Tigerheart said.

"Thanks," Rosepaw said. "I'm going to become a warrior, too. Maybe we can become friends someday."

"Sure," Tigerheart said.

Rosepaw smiled and walked into the forest.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Do you know what SkyClan would like to do with me?" Rosepaw asked.

"What?" Tigerheart said. "SkyClan wouldn't send you to WindClan?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Then why are you asking me?" Tigerheart said.

Rosepaw flicked her tail and gave Tigerheart a dirty look. "There's only one SkyClan," she said. "And the leader doesn't want any of us to get hurt."

Tigerheart shrugged. "Well, I'm SkyClan's warrior. You should talk to Brambleclaw."

Rosepaw smiled at Tigerheart. "Thank you. I'm going to take a risk."

"Just be careful," Tigerheart said. "Rosepaw, stop."

Rosepaw stopped and then ran off. Tigerheart sat down and stared into the forest.

He'd never see Rosepaw again, he thought. He hadn't known her long, but it felt like she'd changed him.

"I'm going to become a warrior, too," Rosepaw had said. "Maybe we can become friends someday."

Tigerheart thought of Rosepaw's words, and thought about the first time they'd met. It was when he'd found her, covered in dirt, and she'd helped him.

"I'm going to take a risk," Rosepaw had said.

"Just be careful," Tigerheart said, to no one in particular.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WindClan attacks

"WindClan, Attack!"  
I was ready to meet the challenge, even if it was just for our territory.

The yowling could be heard on the horizon.

I knew the Great Forest had no defense against the WindClan; we were stronger and would prevail.

A flock of birds flew overhead, and I leapt up onto the High rock that overlooks our territory.

They swooped down to attack, but I quickly jumped down to the ground.

I began to focus on my instincts, but soon there were three raccoon kits on the side of the Rock.

I then saw WindClan following me down the hill.

I growled.

"WindClan!

What are you doing?"

I cried as they crossed the line and I sighed, letting go of the Rock.

I landed on the ground with a thud, and shook my head.

"No!"

I snapped as they kept coming.

"Cats of WindClan, come here!

It is time for battle!"

I hissed through clenched teeth.

Two larger, male cats jumped down from the top of the rock, and stepped into our territory, joining our group.

One was tall, with a dark gray and black coat, and a dull gray tail that curled.

The other was younger, smaller and had a dark gray and cream coat.

They had cold blue eyes, and sat astride a white, kittypet - like cat.

As they looked at me, I took off for the tree line.

I ran, and I was so consumed by rage I didn't notice the clan cats behind me.

I reached the tree line, and started to focus on my anger.

I heard a roar, and my breath caught in my throat.

I sprinted back into the territory, and ran behind our camp.

One voice caught my attention, and I suddenly stopped.

"Hey, can someone please explain why WindClan's coming to attack us for... for no reason?"

The voice asked.

I turned around, and gasped.

It was Alderheart.

"No!

This is wrong!

That Rock!

It's our territory!

We have every right to defend ourselves!"

I stood up, and took the big, golden scabbard, and readied my claws.

I heard a cry from the Rock.

I looked up, and saw a gray and cream striped cat as he climbed up to the top of the Rock.

"It's mine!" he yowled, and he jumped down to the ground.

I remembered what the old WindClan leader said - that no cat would challenge the leader of the territory.

Even if that cat was not even a warrior.

So I stepped closer to the tree line.

I could hear all four members of WindClan, panting and wheezing, trying to catch their breath, as they tried to keep pace with me.

I took the scabbard from my paws, and suddenly they all stopped.

A cat who had a pretty face, with a gold collar and earrings and a bright green ring around her neck stepped out from the trees.

She was light gray with golden fur and she had light brown eyes and a tail with dark gray stripes.

She leaped into the tree line and climbed up to the branch of a nearby tree.

I sighed.

"A vision then."

I said as I leaped out of the tree.

The light wind ruffled my feathers as I landed on the tree, a branch that had a green vine growing on it.

The branch suddenly moved, and I fell out of the tree, landing on the hard ground.

The branch dropped from the tree.

I stared up at it in amazement.

I stood up, and jumped up onto the vine.

I felt it move as the vine let go of the tree.

I glanced behind me.

The members of WindClan were running after me, and I thought that this was the end.

But as I ran, I saw the vine break, and run over to the other side of the camp.

I looked back, and smiled.

I had to give WindClan an ultimatum.

If they didn't agree, I would have to fight.

I leapt off the vine, and turned around to see them running.

They jumped into a branch of the tree, and watched as I went into my territory.

I slipped into my den, and I slid the door open.

I then put my head out, and stared at the open sky.

A deer came to my territory, which caused me to freeze.

The deer lowered her head, and seemed to be looking at my den.

I backed away.

The deer walked closer to my den.

I walked over to the opening and peeked out.

The deer came up to my den and sniffed it.

She slowly walked to the other side of the den, and looked at me.

She bared her teeth, and I cowered.

I guess I didn't really need that shadow collar.

I was still shaken, but she seemed to like it.

I walked out of my den and grabbed her face.

I shoved her face into the dirt.

I turned around, and she jumped back, panting.

I laughed.

"You're welcome."

She said, and turned to look at the sun as it rose.

She squinted her eyes.

She pointed at the wall, which was about five feet from her.

I climbed up onto the wall, and looked in the direction she was pointing at.

I saw Hollyleaf, sitting in a tree, eating a mouse.

I stared at the mouse for a few seconds, and then I grabbed it with my jaws and ate it.

I could see a shadow running, and I looked up, and saw a branch move.

I looked over to the branch, and there was a gray cat.

"No.

You're not leaving."

I said, and started eating the mouse.

I flicked the mouse up into the branches of the tree.

I looked down, and saw the gray cat running away.

I then noticed that the branch was now shaking.

I looked up, and the branch came down with a bang.

I saw a Jayfeather sitting on the branch.

He glanced up, and cocked his head.

He looked at me.

"Go back to sleep."

I said, and crawled out of my den.

The Jayfeather was still staring at me, so I climbed up a tree.

The Jayfeather followed.

I climbed up another tree and looked down.

The Jayfeather was running after me, and jumping on the branches that I was on.

I snarled, and jumped down on the branch next to him.

He looked up, and I grabbed his face.

I grabbed his long gray tabby tail.

He tried to scratch me with his claws, but I grabbed them, and twisted them.

I looked up, and the Jayfeather fell off the branch.

I smirked, and he growled.

I jumped down off the branch, and let him fall onto the floor.

I walked over to the black cat.

I held the mouse up, and she looked at it.

"And what do you think of this, Hollyleaf?"

I asked, and she grinned.

"So Hollyleaf says I can have it."

I said, holding out the mouse to her.

"Fine."

She said, and I pulled the mouse from my mouth.

She smiled, and bit into it.

"How does she like it?"

I asked, as Hollyleaf hopped up into the tree.

I pulled the mouse out of Hollyleaf's mouth, and walked over to where the Jayfeather had fallen.

I put the mouse back into the den.

I then went over to Hollyleaf, and lifted her paw.

"I can use you as a weapon."

I said, and she looked at me with her eyes.

I sighed, and used her as a living, breathing weapon.

She started growling and hissing, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, Hollyleaf." I said.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preykit

She ran into a wood, where she saw the medicine cat lying on the ground.

She reached her paw into the medicine cat's mouth, raking at her teeth, but there wasn't any blood.

Maybe the sickness had just left her body and moved onto other cats.

"Can't we heal her with the herbs?"

One of the apprentice cats asked.

"If I were her, I would want to be healed."

She let out a giggle and ran back home.

That was all right.

Preykit had lost track of time; the medicine cat's death should have occurred in the middle of the night.

The sleep that she'd lost had been more than enough to have kept her cat out of a sickness she hadn't even known was there.

Now, it was night, but still, she felt a strange kinship to the medicine cat.

The apprentice looked at the medicine cat.

"She should have kept her tail on," The other apprentice said. "Then she would still be alive."

The apprentice flew onto a tree.

Preykit was puzzled. Why would StarClan want a medicine cat? They already had enough tails and medicine cats as it is. They do not need more.

"I have made a decision." meowed Preykit. "I am going to steal that StarClan cat's tail!"

\------

Back in the camp, Dovewing was making strange noises.

"Help! Some StarClan Clan is trying to steal my tail!"

The apprentice snorted.

"What nonsense."

Dovewing thrashed around and her tail went on a branch, where Tigerheart was eating a bright green mouse. Tigerheart fell off the branch when he saw the tail. 

There was another cat, too. It was all yellow. It was the StarClan cat. 

"I have come for your tails," It said. "Surrender now, or I will have to make you ThunderClan's warrior. And ThunderClan's warrior will kill you."

Preykit yelled "No!" and became StarClan's warrior. She grabbed the yellow cat's face and ate it. And then she threw it at Tigerheart. 

His body exploded on everyone.

"That's no fair," The apprentice grumbled. 

Preykit grabbed the yellow cat tail, which was chewing on the SkyClan's warrior, and pulled it off.

The tail went inside Preykit and she expanded.

Preykit was so big she stopped being StarClan's warrior. 

"I am still not inside the den. We are not safe." 

Bramblestar looked up and got crushed by Preykit. He exploded next to Tigerheart, who was eating Dovewing.

There was a warning. No one saw it, but they could just tell. Tigerheart was going to spread the medicine cat sickness.

Preykit hit the apprentice. "By the way, Squirrelpaw," Squirrelpaw said. But it was too late. 

Squirrelpaw got the Tigerheart disease. She fell over.

"I am WindClan's warrior now. Hall will probably kill me for taking a risk, but I am a warrior now. I will lead the invasion on the RiverClan warrior."

Then she was flying away from ThunderClan's warrior.

"She took a risk," Preykit mused, and stepped on Hall.

Hall had the Tigerheart disease. He kicked Tigerheart into a tree again.

"Stay there, cat." Hall said, while being twisted by Tigerheart's tail.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What

Cinnamon wakes up with the feeling that he was attacked. Outside the walls of the tent it is still very early - a pale, whitish light seeps through the branches just barely, spreads over the earthen floor in a muddy fog, and someone like a badger is leaning on Cinnamon's neck, pressing with its paws, preventing it from breathing. 

Not fully awake, she fights helplessly, twisting her paws, trying to shake off the invisible enemy and free herself.

"What are you doing!" An unexpected enemy squeals under her paws, squeals for some reason in the voice of little Copperhead. "What a flea bit you, mousehead!"

The Cinnamon finally shakes off the veil of sleep from her eyes and presses her ears to her head in embarrassment, finally seeing who is standing in front of her. Copperhead: small, fluffy and angry, furiously drills her with huge amber eyes.

“I tried to wake you up, you sleepy lump of fur,” she exclaims furiously when Cinnamon, having come to her senses, releases her tail apologetically from her paws. Firestar goes on a patrol to Twoleg territory and assigned you to the hunter with Preykit.

Patrol.

Strange, terrible, night howl. Preykit.

Two-legged. Something happened on their territory.

“I also had to go on patrol with Firestar,” Cinnamon offended.

Jumping up on her paws hastily, Copperhead pulls away from her path angrily.

I will bring you a mouse from the hunt, a juicy, fresh mouse, Licking a friend in the ear, Cinnamon promises repentantly before flying out of the tent.  
She rushes to the cave of the warriors, not feeling her paws under her.

Firestar, even after becoming a leader, tries to fulfill the duties of a mentor responsibly, and takes Cinnamon with him on all patrols. This important one cannot, the Cinnamon feels it under the 

restlessly moving fur, some kind of sixth sense, a very important patrol, to pass without him.

The cats selected by the leader for patrols had not yet left. Cinnamon sees Grayliver, squeamishly turning over withered fern leaves curled up into tubes with a gray paw over a heap of prey. Flies 

hover next to the large black, they buzz lazily, letting warm, despite the early morning.

"It will be necessary to bury the remains," Businesslike explains to Briarbell and Snowheart, who are standing there and then nodding their heads without any food. It was not enough for the flies to spread some disease through the camp.

“This smells awful,” Preykit squeaks displeasedly, wrinkles her nose, and Grayliver chuckles.

“That's right, this is also the reason why you should do this as soon as possible." Grayliver said

Cinnamon turns away from the sour faces of neighbors in the tent, looks around helplessly. The tip of the familiar red tail flickers for a moment before her gaze, to immediately disappear into the tent of the warriors.

Such unbearably red fur can only belong to one cat in the camp.

When Cinnamon quietly steps onto the threshold of the tent, which is less than half a moon to become her new home, she notices Firestar immediately. The leader does not turn around, stands over 

someone's nest - by the snow-white wool and large paws, Cinnamon recognizes Cloudtail. The young warrior must be one of those whom Firestar selected for his patrol - Cinnamon heard him ask in a tree.

"Wake," growls Firestar.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerheart's strange dream

It was the happiest day in his life.

The two friends were so happy that they could not control themselves for long.

Dovewing's kits were born soon, and they were exactly like her.

Tigerheart's mate was hiding in a hollow log and she could not be seen.

She laid on her stomach and her whole body was open.

Tigerheart's kits were able to see their mother as she laid on her stomach.

One of Tigerheart's kits, and two of Dovewing's kits also laid down.

They all had their paws on their mother's body, wanting to play.

One of Dovewing's kits, Tigerheart's and the other one's kits laid down and played with their paws.

The mother called out to them and said, "Not too rough!" and the three of them went back to playing with their paws.

The mother was surprised that the three of them were so playfully pleased, but she was happy to see that they had all their needs.

The time came when all the kits were starting to play with their paws and it was time to go to sleep.

The mother, together with her mate, whispered their goodnights and left them sleeping.

Tigerheart watched with pride as his kits slept.

Each of them, except for one, had their eyes closed.

One of the kits was watching his mother and he was able to remember every scene in her life.

He saw her scolding him about not being patient and watching the fire.

He saw her lying down and crying after Tigerheart left.

He saw her lying down and eating berries.

He saw her scolding the other kits for not behaving well.

He saw her with all the other kits.

He saw the fire.

It was so lonely when she was alone.

When he remembered all this, he turned his eyes to the sky and saw his mother once more.

She was flying through the sky with her mate.

She was saying something to him, but the other was not listening.

She was flying over a hill, and said something to the other male.

He did not hear.

She was flying over a river and said something to him.

He did not listen.

She was flying over a field and said something to him.

He did not listen.

She was trying so hard to remember him.

She knew that he was the only one who could help her remember.

When she flew back into his heart, she knew it was time to rest.

She was exhausted.

Tigerheart knew what it meant.

He felt happiness fill his heart, and it shined through his eyes.

He turned to the other male, and said, "I'm proud to be your brother."

They both wept tears of joy.

They hugged each other.

They knew what it meant to be ShadowClan.

Tigerheart laid down and his other kits came running to him, wanting to play.

One of them, Tigerheart's youngest, had grown very attached to his mother.

He was the only one who would not let go of her when she went to sleep.

She was his only anchor.

When she was gone, Tigerheart was not sure he could cope with his loneliness.

However, one day, when he was laying down, he heard a soft whisper.

The voice was beautiful.

It said, "I am very happy."

Then he saw her.

She was beautiful.

Her eyes were green, and she was looking down at him with a smile on her face.

He saw her black - tipped tail that could stand on end, her ear tufts, and her tail.

Her eyes were green.

Her ears were black tipped.

She was green.

The other one, Tigerheart's oldest, was not with her.

She was with him.

She was alive.

His beautiful mama, who had been so strong and powerful, was alive and smiling at him.

She was going to be ok.

Tigerheart cried happy tears.

"Please!"

Tigerheart's third mate was still in his sister's mind.

"I will help you remember your love for me."

Her body disappeared, but her voice was still with him.

When Tigerheart woke up, he did not know how long he had been asleep.

Dovewing was cuddled up to him.

She gave him a sweet look, and was still cuddling up to him.

"You know what?"

Tigerheart said.

"You were right when you said you would help me remember.

Thank you."

Tigerheart knew she had to be somewhere.

He remembered all the stories.

His heart hurt to think that she might have been lost for such a long time.

He knew he could not go out into the wild.

He knew he had to find her.

The third brother had taught him how to use the kits and the ground.

He used them all to search for her.

When he got there, she was sitting under a tree, waiting for him.

She was the most beautiful green mama he had ever seen.

Her coat was shiny, and she was beautiful.

"Are you happy?"

She said.

Her voice was soft and sweet.

"I am very happy," he said.

He knelt down in front of her, and smiled a smile.

"Thank you."

Tigerheart noticed his other sister watching them.

He knew he had to get back home and let his ShadowClan know what had happened.

However, as he walked back to his cave, he heard a whisper.

"I was never gone."

She said.

She stretched her wing and it shined with a light, green light.

She looked up at him.

Then he woke up. Dovewing was yowling all sorts of satanic things. He did not like to know about it.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you see that Bumble is trying to blackmail you?" -Snowpaw

"Bad Tigerstar," Goldenflower hissed.

The BlackClan leader paused and looked at her. She was wearing her leader's long silver - gray coat.

Her feline eyebrows furrowed. The silver - gray markings of a Tigerstar in the wild patterned her fur and she looked very regal.

"What?" she finally asked. "You are Tigerstar's shadow, Goldenflower. He'll send you away before he shows you his true colors. Go out to the woods now, and remember you are under my care."

As I walked towards the woods I thought about the things Silverpaw said and the way she was upset about the fight. Maybe Silverpaw was right, I thought, Tigerstar would really want to keep me in his claws.

I made it to the place Silverpaw told me to go to. I sat down and waited for Tigerstar to come. I didn't know what I would do if he came, so I didn't know what time it was. I was hoping for at least a little while.

After about an hour I stood up. I had to go to the camp. I reached into the pouch of Oakheart and pulled out the rest of the medicine. Tigerstar might not be able to beat me in a fight, but he was going to make me practice my fighting.

I walked through the thick brush. I heard a soft meow and a large blur.

My heart jumped. When I looked up I saw that Leopardstar had her prey. She was talking to some kittypets.

It looked like Snowpaw, Brambleclaw, Stonefur, and Ivypaw. Their tails were low, not lying on their sides, but covering their backs. I was about to walk past them when they turned around.

There were angry glares in their eyes, but I couldn't read their expression. When I looked at the point of the leopard's tail, a red mark was in the middle of her back. It looked like a claw mark.

In one paw was a blue and white striped paw. I stared in shock at the paw. It was different from mine. I thought about Leopardstar's cut and jerked my head up. I didn't see Leopardstar.

I ran to find her, and when I did, I realized that she was talking to Thunderpaw.

I sat down next to her.

I couldn't look at Tigerstar and Snowpaw anymore. "I didn't do it on purpose," Thunderpaw said. "I tried to warn you."

"Yes. But, he wasn't watching me as closely as he should have been. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Snowpaw, I've never seen Leopardstar angry. She's usually so loving and peaceful. We have a strong bond and I didn't know what to do."

"If Leopardstar is not careful, she'll get herself killed," Snowpaw hissed. "Even if we agree to stay by each other, she will do something wrong. There's only a few of us left. You must watch for her at all times. Do you understand me, Thunderpaw?"

"How about you? Do you want to be around her? Do you want to get beaten up by her? To be her next prey?" Snowpaw asked, staring at Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw's brown eyes were filled with fear. She looked at her paws, then at her sisters.

"I … I don't know what to say. I don't know if I want to be around her, "Thunderpaw said.

"I'm glad that she's finally leaving," I meowed. "Yes, I'm going to look for Bumble," I said. I headed off to find him.

When I saw Bumble, I noticed that he had healed the scratches from earlier. His tail was flat instead of being curved.

"Good," Tigerstar meowed. "So, are you going to stay with Thunderpaw? Or are you going to try and go it alone again? I know you want to," she continued to stare at Bumble.

"What?" Bumble asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Bumble meowed.

"I'll stay with you. I like Thunderpaw. He's a good leader. And Thunderpaw has adopted me." I patted her head. "I'm glad that you will stay. It will help me have more stability in leadership,"

Tigerstar meowed, leaning into Bumble's neck. Bumble's eyes widened. She tried to step away from Tigerstar, but he grabbed her tail. Tigerstar held onto Bumble's tail firmly. "No! Let go! No," Bumble meowed. "You always have to get your claws on me. You can't let me go!"

"Calm down. Let me go," Tigerstar hissed. She reluctantly let go of his tail. Bumble shot me a confused look.

"What did you do?" Bumble hissed. I just shrugged.

I didn't know what had happened.

Bumble glared at Tigerstar and began to meow slowly. "You're not going to attack me again, Tigerstar. I'm going to be your second in command, one of the strongest warriors of the Clan!"

"Bumble is going to be my second in command? Who was it that just challenged you to a battle?" Tigerstar growled.

The only way to stop him from lashing out was to get him on my side.

"Who was it?" Tigerstar hissed.

"You know who." Bumble answered

"No, I don't. Bumble, I'm sure you can defeat this cat -" Tigerstar disappeared. "- without a scratch."

"Tigerstar, come back! You don't want to do this," I meowed frantically.

"Don't you see that Bumble is trying to blackmail you?" Snowpaw meowed.

"That's true, but she's been a warrior for so long, it doesn't matter to her anymore. She'll just go in there, take his head off and do whatever she wants to him. We can't let her. It's not in StarClan's code to let one of our warriors go down like that."

"That's not the point. Bumble has been friends with ShadowClan, and she had to give up her warrior name. The point is that she is so influenced by ShadowClan, that you can't trust her anymore. Besides, we're in trouble now. We can't have all the Clans fighting each other. It's good that Bumble's going to challenge him to a fight so the whole Clan knows it, but this cat -" I looked at Snowpaw, she was crying. "- had to go into the forest to get away from ThunderClan and Stoneteller.

"Now, I have to get to the town. Can you please help me get to town? We need to get medicine. StarClan will kill me if I can't get the medicine to cure Tigerstar."


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary

"ThunderClan, scream!" yowled Firestar. "Those are bad!"  
The Raptors began to press toward the sleeping cats.

ThunderClan began to scream.

More like ScreamClan now.

Dovewing whirled around to see that Yellow was fighting on the wrong side, with the Dark Forest cats.

She had some choice words for the Dark Forest cats and the Dark Forest itself.

She couldn't see Flicker or Mouse in this scrum, but knew that their positions were well defended.

Dovewing pulled the noose off her paws, and she stumbled into the clearing, flinging herself down into the dirt.

Dovewing was impressed, with her still being able to climb as high as she did when her paws were still on the rope.

She continued to yell at the Dark Forest cats, shouting threats of revenge, and continued to struggle.

Her paws didn't even come off the rope.

She just stared straight into the Dark Forest cats' eyes.

They watched her, shocked.

And that was when she realized that the Dark Forest cats' eyes were green, with a golden gleam that glinted off their pupils.

That was the second bit of genius to strike her mind.

Behind her, she heard a sharp THWACK, as she looked back, and realized that a clawed paw had just brought her collar down on her neck, breaking her neck.

She gasped, and she slowly stopped moving.

Sunk into the dirt.

Dovewing watched her with mounting horror and repulsion.

She felt sick.

She felt so sick, that she didn't even feel the rope slip from around her neck.

She didn't feel it fall to the ground.

And she didn't feel the Dark Forest cats drag her away.

They gathered around the body, whispering to each other.

One even smiled slightly at the others, before turning back to her.

It was a smile of pure malice, as the Dark Forest cats began to weave a spell, watching as they moved, bound together by a black spell - weave of dark energy that fell onto the body, trapping it into a tomb of sorts.

Dovewing went over to where Flicker was.

She didn't have time to wait for Firestar to return to her, and a wounded falcon.

Sebright and her own mate, Doppler were quite the pair.

Dovewing really had to find the two of them.

The Raptors flew to the edge of the ShadowClan border, then dropped over the boundary.

Dovewing gritted her teeth, keeping herself from crying as the others left.

It would probably be for the best if they didn't see her right now, but she needed someone to talk to, to not let her stay alone for a moment.

"Hello, Tigerheart." said a soft, female voice.

It was rough, and riddled with rasps and cries for help.

Dovewing was pleased to see him up and about, albeit with an orange bruise on his side.

She gasped, just a bit at the sight.

"D 'you need to be hurting worse than that?

I could make you hurt all over.

Just like I did when I last saw you," he murmured.

He let out a growl, and tried to stand up on his hind legs to stare down at her.

"But I'd never have seen you alive again."

he sighed.

The sun began to rise, and with it, the brown fur of the Dark Forest cats lit up, lighting up Tigerheart's form even more.

Dovewing watched as he blinked, attempting to awaken.

But he was still silent.

"I'm sorry."

Tigerheart said in a hoarse whisper, as he stared up at the sky.

It was early in the morning, but still the sun was high.

It seemed as if Tigerheart was in pain, as he flinched and tried to move, groaning with pain.

Dovewing knew just how she felt.

She was in great pain as well, which was why she had started to try and wake him up.

She sat down on the grass, and knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry, Tigerheart," she whispered.

"I just had to know."

She sat in silence.

Tigerheart seemed to lie motionless for some time.

After a while, Tigerheart blinked, then sat up and blinked again.

"Canary," he said.

Dovewing gasped.

She scrambled backwards, as she watched Tigerheart gasp.

Tigerheart watched her for a moment, the realization of what he had done kicking in, but eventually he spoke again.

"Dovewing, it's okay." he murmured.

"I'm alright.

It's alright."

He turned to her, and she just stared at him.

She had seen him dead.

She knew what he looked like, all broken, and bloody, and dead.

She realised that he was dying.

"I know you can hear me.

You're weak, but you're still alive.

You're still alive, Tigerheart.

You can stay that way."

She leant in closer to his face, and whispered softly, her voice filled with a hope and strength she didn't know she had.

"So can I."

He gave her a weak smile, and she took it as a yes.

"I know you're tired, so I'll leave you alone."

"Not quite."

She smiled, and knelt back on the grass, looking back at him.

"I want to do something for you.

Just for once, "she said, her voice full of hope.

"Just for once, you can do something for me.

Please."

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

"I don't know."

She sighed, looking at him.

"You can still hear me, right?

Can you hear me, Tigerheart?"

His eyes stayed focused on her, the fear fading away.

"I'm dying," he said.

"But you can still help me."

He hesitated.

"Will you?"

He looked at her.

He was aware of the blood that stained the grass around him, the blood that was going to make him a ShadowClan corpse.

He was aware of the fear on the other cats' faces.

He was aware of all of this.

But he also was aware that he had nothing left to lose.


End file.
